


W stronę światła, tam gdzie dom

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, otwarte zakończenie, tłumaczenie, śmierć głównego bohatera
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich przeznaczeniem miało być niebezpieczne życie kryminalistów, wydzieranie tajemnic z ludzkich umysłów, sny przekraczające wszelkie pojęcie — a nie tomografie, zakupy w supermarkecie, rozliczenia podatkowe oraz przerażająco bolesna przewidywalność kolejnych etapów ciężkiej choroby.</p><p>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong></p><p>Many thanks to <strong>iridescent</strong> for giving me a kind go for this translation. I apologize that it has taken so long to finish my work on her wonderful text!</p>
            </blockquote>





	W stronę światła, tam gdzie dom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331135) by [iridescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent/pseuds/iridescent). 



Jest tuż po szóstej, kiedy Eames wraca do domu po porannym biegu, w adidasach oblepionych błotem i zgniłą trawą, z iPodem wciąż ryczącym do ucha hard rockiem. Argus, ich trzyletni owczarek alzacki, podąża za nim truchtem do pogrążonej w półmroku kuchni, dysząc i machając ogonem, zmęczony, ale pełen euforii.

Kuchnia jest pusta. Brakuje szumu wrzącej w czajniku wody, śladów po przygotowaniach do śniadania, szelestu przewracanych stron gazety. Zdecydowanie brakuje mrukliwego Arthura.

Eames wbiega po schodach, biorąc po dwa stopnie naraz. Sforsowane mięśnie odpowiadają protestem na nowy wysiłek.

— Jeszcze śpisz, leniuchu? — woła.

Łóżko, nie licząc chaosu rozkopanej pościeli, zaskakuje swoją pustką. Eames odnajduje Arthura skulonego pod ścianą w łazience, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i głową opartą o zimne kafelki. Kwaśnego odoru wymiocin nie sposób pomylić z czymś innym.

— Kurwa, Arthur, jak długo już tu siedzisz?

— Niedługo. Uspokój się, to tylko rozstrój żołądka.

— Trzy tygodnie ciągłych bóli i nudności to nie żaden rozstrój. — Eames marszczy brwi, przypominając sobie, jak niechętnie Arthur zgodził się na wizytę w szpitalu nawet z kulą tkwiącą w udzie po wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu z Cobolem. — Byłeś już u lekarza? Bo jeśli nie, to przysięgam, że…

— Byłem, ale dowiedziałem się tylko, że mam niestrawność albo nadwrażliwość jelit — przerywa mu Arthur i krzywi się w kolejnym paroksyzmie bólu, od którego drżą mu całe plecy. — I dostałem receptę na jeszcze jedną tonę analgetyków. Nie potrzebuję chemii. Od tego mam Yusufa.

— Na pewno poczułby się zaszczycony tak wysokim notowaniem na twojej liście — mruczy Eames ironicznie, odgarniając przepocone kosmyki przyklejone do czoła Arthura. Skóra pod jego palcami jest chłodna i wilgotna.

— Przymknij się — burczy Arthur bez swojej zwykłej zajadłości. — Wystarczy mi porządna diagnoza. O kurwa…

Zgina się niemal wpół i chowa twarz między nogami. Eames, wciąż z marsową miną, masuje go uspokajająco po plecach. Uwzględniwszy nieludzko wysoką tolerancję Arthura na ból, jego obecny stan wzbudza tym większy niepokój.

— Pójdziesz dziś do kliniki, nawet gdybym musiał zaciągnąć cię tam siłą — szepcze w jego drżący kark, silnie uciskając napięte mięśnie ramion.

Arthur wydaje niechętny pomruk, niemniej nie stawia wyraźnego oporu, co samo w sobie świadczy, jak bardzo musi cierpieć.

 

***

 

Tydzień później Eames siedzi w sterylnym, gustownie urządzonym gabinecie renomowanego specjalisty, bezwiednie wybijając palcami na swoich udach ostre staccato. Przez chwilę dziwi się mimochodem, jakim cudem, do cholery, znaleźli się w tej sytuacji. Ich przeznaczeniem miało być niebezpieczne życie kryminalistów, wydzieranie tajemnic z ludzkich umysłów, sny przekraczające wszelkie pojęcie — a nie tomografie, zakupy w supermarkecie, rozliczenia podatkowe oraz przerażająco bolesna przewidywalność kolejnych etapów ciężkiej choroby.

(A mieli być niezwyciężeni.)

Arthur, opatulony grubym szalem — ostatnio nosi je bez przerwy — i starym swetrem Eamesa, przybiera tryb Arthura Zwiadowcy. Pajęczo cienkie litery pokrywają w oszałamiającym tempie strony jego czarnego notatnika, kiedy skrupulatnie zapisuje pojęcia medyczne i informacje, które podaje doktor. Stawia mu trafne pytania, jest opanowany, gotowy poddać się wszelkim związanym z leczeniem zabiegom i wygląda na stuprocentowo sprawnego fizycznie. Jednym słowem, obraz idealnego pacjenta.

Tyle że Eames dostrzega wymownie pogłębione bruzdy wokół jego ust.

Siedzi jak w otępieniu na twardym, niewygodnym, za małym krześle, nie udzielając się w rozmowie; bezradny i nieszczęsny obserwator w obliczu przerastającej go zmowy natury, genetyki oraz zwykłego pecha. Bo nieważne, jak wymiatasz, jak świetne i niewiarygodne są twoje wyczyny, wcześniej czy później zdrowie może podstawić ci nogę i zdecydowanie przypomnieć, że tak naprawdę jesteś zabawką w jego ręku i masz totalnie przesrane, kolego. Prawdopodobnie kopiąc cię przy tym w jaja, żebyś lepiej zrozumiał.

W rogu gabinetu stoi doniczka z rośliną. Brzydką jak noc.

Zegar na ścianie tyka cicho. Konsultacja trwa już dłużej niż zaplanowane pół godziny.

Słowa wiszą w przesiąkniętym wonią środków dezynfekcyjnych powietrzu, przerzucane tam i z powrotem między Arthurem a sympatycznym i zarazem bardzo profesjonalnym doktorem.  
Rak.  
Tak-mi-przykro-że-muszę-to-panu-zakomunikować.  
Przerzut.  
Nieoperacyjny.  
Ogon trzustki.  
Rak. Radioterapia. Wielka rzadkość w pana wieku. Rak. Rokowania. Rak. Leczenie eksperymentalne. Rak.  
RakRakRakRakRak.  
Jeśli powtórzyć to słowo kilkakrotnie w szybkim tempie, straci swoje znaczenie.  
Nie brzmi wtedy tak groźnie, tak okrutnie, tak niszcząco, tak ostatecznie.

A przynajmniej to wmawia sobie Eames.

 

***

 

Rozważają swoje opcje i możliwości (cicho, spokojnie, rzeczowo) podczas jazdy powrotnej do domu.

Eames zaciska na kierownicy pobielałe na kostkach dłonie. Zakupy na cały tydzień, zlekceważone i zapomniane, turlają się na tylnym siedzeniu. Ręka Arthura obejmuje kolano Eamesa, wczepiona palcami w wytarty materiał dżinsów gestem stojącym w sprzeczności z jego niewzruszonym zachowaniem.

Tego samego wieczoru Eames wypada z domu na mroźne zimowe powietrze z Argusem skaczącym wokół jego nóg. Wiążąc w pośpiechu adidasy, zapomina zabrać ze sobą iPoda, który pozostaje na kuchennej ladzie. Biegnie w ostrym, szybkim, nierównym rytmie. Wkrótce przypłaca go kolką w boku i rwaniem w poznaczonej bliznami lewej łydce.

Arthur odprowadza go wzrokiem do rogu ulicy, rozgryzając następną tabletkę przeciwbólową.

Pozostawiony sam sobie, przez dobrą godzinę krąży po domu ze szklanką whisky w ręku, snuje w myślach plany na najbliższą przyszłość, przekreśla je i zaczyna układać od nowa. Tworzy mentalną listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Trzeba poinformować Cobba. _Boże drogi, gdy się dowie, może się nawet popłakać_ , myśli Arthur z irracjonalną zawziętością.

Po powrocie Eames, zziębnięty i nieco mniej zdenerwowany, odkrywa całkowicie ubranego Arthura w przepełnionej wannie, rozchlapującego wokół siebie pianę w wyraźnie szampańskim nastroju. Szklanka ustąpiła miejsca całej butelce whisky.

— Ehmmm — mamrocze głupawo, rozdarty między rozbawieniem a obawą.

— Zamknij się i chodź tu do mnie — rozkazuje Arthur królewsko. Nie jest wcale tak pijany, jak można przypuścić na pierwszy rzut oka.

W chwilach ekstremalnego stresu Arthur potrafi zachować się niezrównoważenie albo wykazać skłonność do nielogicznych i lekko niepokojących napadów brawury. Eames tłumaczy to sobie efektem bliskiego, długoletniego kontaktu z Cobbem. Z drugiej strony przypuszczalnie zdrowiej jest dać upust swoim emocjom za pomocą alkoholu oraz kąpieli z bąbelkami niż dusić je w sobie, ukrywając za wymuszonym uśmiechem i gniewnym spojrzeniem, do czego Arthur też ma sporą inklinację.  
Przypuszczalnie.  
Prawdopodobnie.  
Oby.

W każdym razie dyskusja z nim nie ma żadnego sensu, kiedy jest w takim stanie, więc Eames ochoczo spełnia polecenie i wchodzi do wanny, również w ubraniu.

Przez większość nocy rozmawiają o wszystkim i niczym, ochlapują się wzajemnie pianą i dzielą nędznymi resztkami whisky. Niebawem na posadzce jest więcej wody niż w wannie i Arthur-pedant dostanie rano ataku szału, ale Eames nie potrafi się teraz tym przejąć, upojony niezmąconym blaskiem chwili.

Rozplątuje sztywny, przemoczony szalik na lodowato zimnej szyi Arthura, pokrywa jej słono-mydlane wgłębienie delikatnymi pocałunkami o etanolowym aromacie. Próbuje ukryć uśmiech, bo skóra Arthura jest już w tym miejscu posiniaczona śladami po namiętnych ugryzieniach, co niejako tłumaczy nagłe upodobanie do ukrywania jej za warstwami materiału.

Arthur wymyka się z objęć Eamesa, ale patrzy na niego rozpromienionym wzrokiem i zwija w garści przód jego koszulki, pociągając go ku sobie.

Zderzają się w bezładnym melanżu zębów, języków, śliny i tarcia.

W końcu udaje im się dotrzeć do łóżka (nago, przesiąknięte wodą ubranie pozostaje na podłodze w łazience, rzucone byle gdzie ręczniki znaczą ich drogę do sypialni), gdzie wreszcie zasypiają, wtuleni w ciepło swoich ciał.

 

***

 

Sześć miesięcy.

To tylko szacowany czas, jaki im pozostał, niemniej narzuca jasne granice.

Bo Eames był przekonany, że to ( _oni_ ) będzie trwało wiecznie.

 

***

 

We wtorek Arthur zaczyna swoją pierwszą czterotygodniową serię chemioterapii paliatywnej.

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny po infuzji pojawiają się objawy przypominające infekcję grypopodobną: niska gorączka i skrajne zmęczenie. Przez trzy dni leży w łóżku z kołdrą naciągniętą na głowę, zwinięty w ciasny kłębek. Szóstego dnia jego samopoczucie ulega poprawie. Cobb zostaje wpuszczony z wizytą. Przyprowadza ze sobą Jamesa i Phillipę, tonących w powodzi kwiatów, bombonierek, baloników i kart z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia.

Dzieci wpełzają na czystą, bielutką pościel, wiercą się w niej i dotykają wysmarowanymi czekoladą palcami, prześcigają się wzajemnie w prezentowaniu wujkowi Arthurowi swoich najnowszych rysunków i wypytują go o zdrowie z tak poważną, niewinną troską, że Eames czuje nagłe pieczenie w oczach, niechciane i bezlitosne.

Pije w kuchni piwo z Cobbem (i przerzuca się z nim żarcikami o przejściu na emeryturę oraz uprawianiu ogródka, starannie omijając temat choroby i wydatków), kiedy słyszy dobiegające z piętra dwa różne wybuchy śmiechu. Pierwszy jest piskliwy, otwarty i niepohamowany, drugi niższy, płytszy i odrobinę pozbawiony tchu.

Eames mimowolnie parska prosto w szyjkę schłodzonej butelki.

Cobb trąca go po kumpelsku w ramię, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Wspomnienie Mal dryfuje w przesyconym pyłkami roślin powietrzu, nienazwane ale wszechobecne.

Siódmego dnia Arthur jedzie na drugą infuzję i cały pierdolony cykl powtarza się od nowa.

Następnego ranka Eames przebiega dziesięć kilometrów w trzydzieści pięć minut. Argus o mało nie wariuje z radości, jego ścięgna i mięśnie falują pod gęstym, czarno podpalanym futrem. Eames pędzi i pędzi, wyciska z siebie wraz z potem gniew, żal i rozpacz. Płuca płoną żywym ogniem, gardło szczypie, nogi dygoczą, serce wali nierówno.

To pomaga.

Nie do końca, ale teraz zadowoli się czymkolwiek.

 

***

 

Arthur musi wreszcie skończyć ze współśnieniem, nie tylko ze względu na swoje podupadające zdrowie i rosnące zmęczenie, ale też dla dobra zespołu.

Omal nie przypłaca tego załamaniem.

Eames przygląda się z ukrycia, jak Arthur pakuje swój osobisty PASIV płynnymi, doskonale wypraktykowanymi ruchami; przesuwa ściereczką po fiolkach, wyświetlaczu, aktywatorze i zwiniętych przewodach, jakby dopełniał jakiejś formalności. W tych rutynowych czynnościach tkwi coś głęboko intymnego, świętego i godnego podziwu.

Arthur zatrzaskuje zamki walizki i robi drżący wydech, pozwalając sobie w ten sposób na jedyną oznakę przepełniających go emocji. Eames wymyka się dyskretnie, zanim zostanie odkryty. Wnętrza dłoni mrowią bólem wbitych w nie paznokci.

Przez kilka następnych dni dzwoni po kolei do wszystkich, których należy poinformować (Ariadne, Cobb, Yusuf, Victoria, Tadashi, Pearson, Dayas), że sam również wycofuje się z branży na bliżej nieokreślony czas. Telefon do Cobba jest w zasadzie czysto grzecznościowy — wie już o całej sytuacji.

Nikt nie próbuje wyrażać współczucia ani sięgać po puste frazesy, za co Eames czuje prawdziwą wdzięczność.

— Słuchaj, nie musisz tego robić — mówi mu Arthur smętnym tonem tego samego wieczoru.

Stoi ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami i bez przerwy skubie zębami dolną wargę. Zdążył już zedrzeć warstwę spierzchniętej skóry, nowy naskórek pod spodem błyska surowym, lśniącym różem w jasnym świetle kuchennej lampy.

— Ale chcę — odpowiada Eames ponuro, nachylając się nad otwartą zmywarką. Buchająca z niej para pokrywa mgiełką szkła jego okularów.

Arthur marszczy nos i przejmuje z rąk Eamesa cztery niepasujące do siebie, jeszcze gorące kubki.

— Bue, co za zaduch.

— Hej, zachowałem się jak romantyk, ty draniu bez serca. — Eames próbuje wymierzyć mu żartobliwego klapsa w tyłek, czując ulgę, że wciąż nie stracili zdolności do swojej starej, wypróbowanej rutyny koleżeństwa i swobodnych przekomarzanek.

— Ale co ty wygadujesz, Eames — bulwersuje się Arthur dramatycznym szeptem i robi zręczny unik przed klapsem, prezentując dołeczki i rozwarte szeroko w wyrazie sztucznego zdziwienia oczy. — Jesteśmy twardymi facetami. Stuprocentowo męskimi.

— A stuprocentowo męscy faceci nie mogą być romantykami? — Eames unosi brew, przyciska go do lady i gładzi kciukami krawędzie kościstych bioder wystających nad gumką spodni od dresu.

— Widzisz, jak szybko zrozumiałeś. — Arthur kiwa głową i unosi kąciki ust. — A ludzie mówią, że nie należysz do najbystrzejszych.

— Słucham?! Zdradź mi, proszę, kim są ci tajemniczy ludzie.

— Żaden szanujący się zwiadowca nie zdradza źródeł swoich informacji — odpowiada Arthur gładko z anielskim uśmiechem, jakby recytował znany na pamięć podręcznik. A kiedy napiera na Eamesa, żeby wypróbować siłę jego uchwytu, odsłania w wycięciu swojego wełnianego swetra kawałek nagiego ciała.

Uwaga Eamesa momentalnie przenosi się w ten rejon. Łagodnie przesuwa dłońmi po obnażonym obojczyku, śledzi palcami kształt odznaczającej się pod skórą kości, przypominającej rozłożone skrzydło wielkiego ptaka morskiego.

Choć Arthur bardzo stara się ukryć to pod warstwami ubrań i grubych szalików, z bliska drastyczny spadek jego wagi i masy mięśni wręcz bije po oczach. Schudł niemożliwie, co najmniej piętnaście kilo, każdy łuk przeobraził się w ostry kant, każde wgłębienie w zapadły dół, każda kość w namacalny dowód swojego istnienia.

Nieruchomieje i czeka w czujnym spokoju, niechętnie poddając się oględzinom Eamesa, tylko jego uśmiech blednie na chwilę w krótkim rozbłysku niepewności, która znika tak szybko, jakby jej w ogóle nie było.

 

***

 

Potem już ani razu nie rozmawiają o współśnieniu.

Ale coraz częściej, kiedy Eames wyrzuca śmieci, odnajduje na dnie kosza zmięte skrawki gazet albo stron magazynów z artykułami poświęconymi badaniu snów, chemii, architekturze czy nawet neurologii. Wszystkie opatrzone są skrupulatnymi i obszernymi notatkami, zawierającymi sugestie, pomysły, pytania, rekomendacje, odnośniki do innych istotnych artykułów.

Wyławia ze śmieci każdy z nich i starannie wygładza zagięcia ostrożnymi palcami.

 

***

 

Codzienny jadłospis Arthura powinien zawierać 4000 kalorii — tyle potrzeba, żeby przynajmniej utrzymać i tak już o wiele za niską wagę jego ciała.

Całość zostaje rozłożona na kilka mniejszych posiłków i przekąsek, przyjmowanych co dwie godziny zgodnie z zaleceniami dietetyka, zaznaczonymi różnymi kolorami w planie dnia.

Oczywisty problem polega na tym, że układ trawienny Arthura ma w nosie schludne tabelki wraz ze wskazaniami lekarza. Z chwilą rozpoczęcia chemioterapii zachowuje się złośliwie niczym rozpieszczona, kapryśna primadonna.

Raz, w napadzie frustracji spotęgowanej niedostatkiem snu, Eames zwraca się bezpośrednio do brzucha Arthura, nakazując mu wziąć się w garść i, do jasnej cholery, wykonywać to, do czego został stworzony. Nie jest to najlepszy z jego występów, niemniej Arthur reaguje zaskakująco pozytywnie. A raczej więcej niż pozytywnie, sądząc po ataku dzikiego śmiechu, łącznie ze zgięciem się wpół i trzymaniem za boki.

Eames wie, że zapewne do końca życia będzie wspominał swój mały wybuch z zażenowaniem, ale trudno mu tego żałować, skoro widzi radośnie wyszczerzonego Arthura, wesołe zmarszczki wokół jego oczu i zarumienioną twarz, którą chowa w dłoniach, żeby otrzeć łzy, bo autentycznie płacze ze śmiechu.

Jakby nie dość było męki z wpychaniem w siebie jedzenia wśród napadów nudności, wymiotów i kolek, sytuację komplikują ponadto tuziny leków: antymetabolity, analgetyki, środki przeciwwymiotne, substytuty enzymów trzustkowych, witaminy.

(Farmaceutka w aptece zerka na niego znad recepty lekko podkrążonymi, jaskrawoniebieskimi oczami i posyła mu współczujący uśmiech; Eames zaciska pięści, automatycznie wyginając kąciki ust w górę, i myśli, _Nie, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób_.)

Początkowo jedynymi substancjami, które udaje się Arthurowi zatrzymać w żołądku na dłuższy czas, są mleko, banany i brzoskwinie z puszki.  
Eames szczerze dziękuje bogu za ich istnienie.

Po jakimś czasie Arthur zaczyna tolerować również suche tosty, owsiankę i elektrolity w formie lodów. Począwszy od tej chwili, każdy nowy dodatek jest małym, niemniej znaczącym zwycięstwem. Trafiają się też — zastraszająco rzadko — dni, kiedy Arthur czuje autentyczny głód. Próbuje wtedy jeść, ile może, żeby nadrobić gnębiący go zwykle brak apetytu.

Ale nawet w takie dni mimo wszelkich wysiłków Arthur potrafi zwrócić cały posiłek zaraz po jego zjedzeniu. Rzęzi, krztusi się i drży na całym ciele, ledwo zdolny do utrzymania się na nogach, z podbródkiem wilgotnym od śliny zmieszanej ze łzami.

Eames masuje go nieśmiało między łopatkami, odsuwa z oczu przepocone kosmyki włosów i bohatersko dławi falę własnych mdłości.

(Arthur płucze usta, wypluwa wodę, szoruje z furią zęby.  
— Po co to ja sobie właściwie robię, do jasnej cholery?!  
— Bo chemioterapia łagodzi ból, spowalnia przerzuty, kurczy tumor, przedłuża twoje życie…  
Arthur prycha z irytacją, ale jego spojrzenie ledwo zauważalnie mięknie.  
— Albo nie pomaga wcale.  
— Możliwe — zgadza się Eames, żeby go nie drażnić, i spuszcza wodę w toalecie. — Czasami nie pomaga.)

W takie dni Arthur zwija się w kłębek na kanapie z Argusem u boku, ogląda stare odcinki _Ożeniłem się z czarownicą_ i popija Gatorade, żeby uzupełnić poziom płynów i elektrolitów w organizmie. Eames siada koło niego z miską ziemniaczanego purée rozrobionego z masłem, jajkami, mlekiem, dosłownie wszystkim, co wpadło mu w ręce.

— Chodź, no skosztuj trochę, musisz przecież coś dziś zjeść — namawia.

— I tak zaraz wszystko zwrócę — mamrocze Arthur ze zmęczeniem, nie unosząc głowy z ciepłego, masywnego grzbietu Argusa.

— Nie zwrócisz — odpowiada Eames cicho, chociaż obaj dobrze wiedzą, że sam nie wierzy we własne słowa. — Przynajmniej spróbuj. Proszę.

To nie fair sięgać po ten argument, bo Arthur przecież _próbuje_ , stara się z całych sił od rana do nocy, co do jednej pieprzonej minuty. Przez krótki, paraliżujący moment Eames jest pewien, że Arthur odmówi, każe mu zabrać miskę i iść z nią do diabła, ale zamiast tego zaciska usta, siada i sięga po plastykową łyżkę.

Eames nie oferuje pomocy, mimo że jest aż nadto świadomy swoich sztywnych palców wciąż obejmujących brzeg miski, ciężaru niewątpliwie przytłaczającego spojrzenia. Zagryza zęby tak mocno, że gdy wreszcie rozluźnia żuchwę, wnętrza jego policzków noszą ślady ich ucisku.

Pozostają tak, nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy powtórki _Ożeniłem się z czarownicą_ ustępują miejsca maratonowi _I Dream of Jeannie_ , a znudzony Argus odchodzi poszukać rozrywki gdzie indziej. Co pół godziny Arthur powoli wmusza w siebie łyżkę purée. Eames trzyma przed nim miskę w zdrętwiałych, mrowiejących rękach.

To działa.

Działa.

 

***

 

Trzy dni przed drugą serią chemioterapii pakują stos koców wraz z koszykiem pełnym jedzenia do dziesięcioletniego, zajeżdżonego pick-upa Eamesa. Jadą kilkadziesiąt kilometrów; Arthur lekko przysypia, ukołysany ruchem i monotonnym szumem silnika. Ulokowany z tyłu Argus drży z radosnego oczekiwania.

— Dokąd jedziemy? — mamrocze Arthur sennie co jakiś czas (dokładniej: co dziesięć minut), budząc się z niespokojnej drzemki.

— Śpij dalej — nakazuje Eames, wpatrzony w drogę przed sobą, w rozcinane światłami samochodu smugi porannej mgły nad jej powierzchnią.

— Nie lubię niespodzianek — brzmi następna uwaga Arthura, poczyniona marudnym, zaspanym tonem.

— Założę się, że jako berbeć wkurzałeś całą rodzinę powtarzaniem w kółko: „Kiedy dojedziemy?” — wzdycha Eames z rezygnacją, która jednak brzmi bardziej jak rozczulenie. Przygryza dolną wargę w zastanowieniu nad tym zagadkowym zjawiskiem i rozbawiony dochodzi do wniosku, że dziwne, domatorskie życie musiało złagodzić szorstkość jego charakteru.

— Ha ha — burczy Arthur. Kilkakrotnymi uderzeniami pięści doprowadza poduszkę do pożądanego kształtu i podsuwa sobie koc pod brodę. — Obudź mnie, jak słońce naprawdę wzejdzie, ty łajzo.

Eames spełnia żądanie, bo widok Arthura podziwiającego snop różowego blasku rozjaśniającego zamglony horyzont jest czystą przyjemnością. Opuszczają szyby. Nie jest przecież zbyt zimno, a zresztą trudno o coś lepszego niż śpiewanie na całe gardło wraz z trzeszczącym radiem, przy czym Arthur przejmuje wszystkie męskie partie, a Eames żeńskie, wtórując mu dodatkowo pogwizdywaniem, i celowo unikają swojego wzroku, ponieważ zachowują się ckliwie i sentymentalnie, co w ogóle nie przystoi twardym, męskim facetom, prawda?

Dopiero gdy Arthur wyśpiewuje: „Dom jest tam, gdzie ty”, porzuca pozorne niewzruszenie, nachyla się i szczypie Eamesa w policzek — naprawdę cholernie mocno.

A kiedy zatrzymują się na poboczu, żeby rozprostować zesztywniałe nogi (skubiąc zapiekane sandwicze z serem i obserwując, jak Argus obwąchuje podejrzliwie pale podtrzymujące konary olbrzymiego dębu), Eames przyciąga Arthura do siebie, otacza palcami jego kościste nadgarstki i scałowuje okruszki chleba z wnętrza dłoni.

— Ach, w domu — nuci w usta Arthura, stapiając ich oddechy w jeden. — Tak, jestem w dooo-ooo-muuu.

 

***

 

Lekarze przewidywali sześć miesięcy, ale po ich upływie Arthur nadal żyje.

Eames wie bez żadnych zapewnień, że póki Arthurowi starczy sił, będzie bronił się przed śmiercią, zaprzeczał rokowaniom, statystykom, oczekiwaniom oraz ograniczeniom własnego wątłego, nielojalnego ciała. Wszystko dlatego, że jest upartym, odpornym i wspaniałym draniem.

A jednak…

Są momenty, kiedy Eames spontanicznie wyciąga dłoń i splata swoje palce z chudymi palcami Arthura tylko po to, by się uśmiechnął i uścisnął je odruchowo.  
Eames pragnie wtedy powiedzieć, _Musiałem poczuć ciepło twojej skóry_.

Są momenty, kiedy przebiera się w strój do biegu, ale nie wychodzi z domu. A gdy Arthur o wpół do ósmej otwiera oczy i zauważa go siedzącego na skraju łóżka, bełkocze niewyraźnym od snu głosem: „Jak ci się dzisiaj biegało?”.  
Eames uśmiecha się wtedy tajemniczo, mierzwi mu włosy i odpowiada: „Świetnie. Widziałem coś pięknego”.

Są momenty, kiedy Eames otacza śpiącego Arthura ramionami i z napiętą koncentracją obserwuje miarowe ruchy jego klatki piersiowej. Czasami powieki Arthura unoszą się raptownie, jakby w przeczuciu niebezpieczeństwa, a całe ciało pręży się czujnie na parę sekund, zanim rozluźni się ponownie, uspokojone znajomym otoczeniem. Arthur parska i odpycha Eamesa od siebie z udawaną odrazą, burcząc pod nosem, że jest mu za gorąco i że potrzebuje prywatnej przestrzeni.  
Eames pragnie wtedy powiedzieć, _Ja tylko patrzę, jak oddychasz_.

Są momenty, kiedy wsuwa dwa palce w szlufki spodni Arthura i ciągnie lekko, ale uparcie, niczym dziecko szarpiące spódnicę matki. Arthur zawsze odwraca się do niego wyrozumiale, zdziwiony i rozbawiony, z głową przekrzywioną w niemym pytaniu. Eames całuje go wtedy — niespieszne, głębokie, długie spotkanie języków i zębów, miejscami zbaczające ku czemuś bardziej pierwotnemu, prymitywnemu. Arthur popycha go w stronę sypialni, powtarzając niecierpliwie: „Eames, naprawdę czuję się dobrze, proszę, nic mi nie będzie” i Eames nie jest zdolny do niczego poza zgodnym: „Tak, już, jasne”.

Są momenty, kiedy Eames myśli, że Arthur przygotował się już na rozstanie ze swoim śmiertelnym, chorym wcieleniem i obrócenie się w proch i pył. Jest to boleśnie widoczne w sposobie, w jaki jałowo przesuwa jedzenia na talerzu tam i z powrotem, w jaki wygląda tęsknie przez otwarte okno, podczas gdy słońce rozpala refleksy w jego rzednących włosach i odbija się wraz z niebem w błyszczących oczach.  
Eames pragnie wtedy powiedzieć, _Może to egoistyczne, ale nie chcę, żebyś odchodził_.

I rzeczywiście niewykluczone, że Arthur zostaje tylko ze względu na niego.

Eames nie ma pojęcia, jak pogodzić się z tą świadomością.

Ale, do wszystkich diabłów, nie będzie przekonywał Arthura, by wybrał alternatywę.

 

***

 

Ich życie układa się w połatany wzór przewidywalnych elementów: zakupy w marketach i aptekach, wizyty u onkologów i weterynarzy, odwiedziny dzieci Cobba i czasami jakiegoś rzadkiego gościa zza oceanu, spotkania z grupą wsparcia, rozliczenia kart kredytowych, poranne biegi, cotygodniowe infuzje gemcytabiny w miejscowej klinice, gdzie inni cierpiący na raka trzustki (zdecydowanie starsi od Arthura, często z żółtaczką i rozdętymi brzuchami) poklepują Eamesa po kolanach swoimi sękatymi, żylastymi dłońmi i pokazują Arthurowi zdjęcia szczerbatych wnucząt.

Zbyt szybko przeradza się to w jedyny sposób ich życia.

Niekiedy trudno przypomnieć sobie, czym się zajmowali i — przede wszystkim — kim byli _przedtem_ , zanim ich świat nie zaczął obracać się wokół zmartwień, broszurek, ulotek, lekarstw, ubytku wagi, konsultacji i chemioterapii.

 

***

 

Ludzie bez przerwy wypytują o zdrowie Arthura: jak się czuje, czy jakoś się trzyma, czy przytył, czy leki pomagają, czy są przerzuty do wątroby albo płuc, czy ma coś przeciwko odwiedzinom.

Bardzo rzadko przychodzi im do głowy, by zapytać Eamesa, _A jak TY sobie radzisz?_

 

***

 

Zdarzają się dni, kiedy Arthur zachowuje się gorzej niż rozkapryszony bachor; jest zgryźliwy, nieznośny i humorzasty, rozdrażniony spazmami bólu i przygnębiony złym samopoczuciem obciążającym dodatkowo jego znękane ciało. Nie chce jeść, bo wszystko ma metaliczny posmak, i doprowadza się do stanu skrajnego wycieńczenia.

Zdarzają się też dni, kiedy Eames nie odczuwa niczego poza irytacją i brakiem cierpliwości. Nie akceptuje kruchości życia Arthura i własnej podszytej desperacją niemocy. Chce szaleć ze złości, rozbijać kubki o ściany, ulec wreszcie podszeptom podstępnego głosu w swojej głowie, powtarzającego monotonnie, _Nie mogę, nie mogę, więcej już nie wytrzymam_.

Te dni są najstraszniejsze: okaleczone winą, skalane pogardą do samego siebie, zachmurzone żalem.

 

***

 

— Zamoczysz sobie ubranie — mamrocze Arthur znużonym głosem, posłusznie pochylając głowę, tak żeby Eames mógł swobodnie wycisnąć z butelki spory kleks szamponu na wilgotne, sterczące kosmyki jego włosów. Przenikliwy zapach miodu i owoców, mdlący swoją słodką sztucznością, rozchodzi się po wnętrzu łazienki.

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Eames beztrosko wciera pianę w skórę głowy, leniwie masując kark i małżowiny uszu. Arthur drży pod tym dotykiem; krótki wstrząs spływa po jego namydlonych plecach, drobne włoski na ciele stają dęba. — Potraktuj to jako rewanż za wszystkie razy, kiedy spuściłeś się w spodnie dzięki moim niezrównanym talentom seksualnym.

Arthur uśmiecha się, ale pochyla głowę jeszcze niżej, jakby chciał ukryć swoją reakcję — rozbawienie, niedowierzanie, być może nawet odrobinę zażenowania. Strzępek piany osiada na jego podbródku, mokre włosy oblepiają czaszkę, kurze łapki czają się w kącikach mocno podkrążonych oczu.

Ale nawet w tym stanie jest równie cudowny jak wtedy, gdy zwinnie przerzucał w rękach pistolety i granaty, dokonywał udanych ekstrakcji na kilka sekund przed przebudzeniem, tworzył od zera skomplikowane światy o paradoksalnej architekturze albo zwięźle referował informacje zebrane o ofierze, zręcznie żonglując długopisem między palcami i kołysząc się na dwóch nogach ledwo trzymającego równowagę krzesła.

Zupełnie bezbronny Eames zostaje momentalnie ogłuszony, oślepiony i sparaliżowany nagłym olśnieniem.  
(Bo Arthur to wciąż _Arthur_ , nieważne czy śmiertelnie chory, zdrowy albo jakikolwiek, za to Eames jest czasami totalnym kretynem.)

Opiera łokcie na brzegach wanny, pochyla się nad nią nisko, mocząc mydlinami mankiety koszuli, i przyciska usta do warg Arthura w pocałunku, który jest bardziej miękki, czysty i ostrożny niż te, do jakich od dawna przywykli. Arthur mruga jak mały kociak, z jego krtani wyrywa się cichy odgłos zaskoczenia. Eames wie, że zauważył różnicę.

— A to z jakiej okazji?

— Z żadnej. — Eames wzrusza ramionami i strzepuje z palców migoczące tęczowo bańki piany, speszony ale i zdecydowany nie ulec pokusie odwrócenia wzroku albo szybkiej ucieczki od tematu. — Po prostu, hmm, miałem ochotę. Zdaje się, że już dawno nie…

Gubi wątek i milknie, czując, jak reszta zdania rozpryskuje się na języku niczym bąbelki w napoju gazowanym.

Ponieważ Arthur uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, mokry, drżący i bezgranicznie szczęśliwy. I niech to szlag, jeśli Eamesowi choć przez chwilę wydawało się, że nie poradzi sobie z tą sytuacją. Jak mógł myśleć, że nie poradzi sobie z _nim_?

Łzy pojawiają się, zanim ma szansę je powstrzymać — kurwa, kurwa, kurwa — i torują sobie drogę na zewnątrz. Mruga, żeby je przepędzić, lekceważąco i niby mimochodem, w absolutnie bezsensownej próbie zachowania choć odrobiny godności. Jego wysiłki spełzają na niczym. Przygnębiający, bezdenny smutek w głębi piersi zaczyna wylewać się z niego najkrótszą drogą — przez oczy.

Arthur przysuwa się bez słowa, rozchlapując letnią wodę po obu stronach wanny. Zarzuca wychudłe ręce na szyję Eamesa, przyciąga go do siebie i pozwala mu ryczeć w swoje śliskie od mydła ramię.

Eames płacze i płacze, coraz intensywniej, zredukowany do odrażającej, roztrzęsionej kupki nieszczęścia złożonej ze smarków, śliny i łez. Płacze, aż płuca odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, żebra rwą jak szalone, zmęczone walką o chrapliwy, rzężący oddech. Płacze, aż zaczyna dudnić mu w głowie i dusić w gardle, aż zapuchnięte powieki uniemożliwiają widzenie, oczy pieką od słonej wilgoci, a podrażniona, zaczerwieniona skóra wokół nosa płonie bólem. Wydrążony emocjonalnie i wyczerpany fizycznie płacze, aż w jego wnętrzu pozostaje jedynie pustka.

A przez cały ten czas Arthur w milczeniu głaszcze go po włosach i niezręcznie poklepuje po plecach.

Przypuszczalnie jest to najbardziej żenujący, upokarzający i kompromitujący moment w dorosłym życiu Eamesa.

Ale gdy Arthur ociera z jego policzków zaschniętą słoną ścieżkę i całuje go w czubek nosa, zawstydzony Eames odchrząkuje, przełamując opór w zaciśniętym gardle, i myśli, że istnieje bardzo, bardzo wątła szansa, by pogodzić się z rzeczywistością.

 

***

 

Wraz z każdym nowym cyklem chemioterapii zmęczenie, ból kończyn i mdłości narastają, w wyniku czego Arthur spędza coraz więcej czasu zwinięty w kłębek pod pierzyną, oddychając ciężko ze zmarszczonymi z udręczenia brwiami.

W niektóre dni daje radę spędzić poza łóżkiem jedynie dwie, najwyżej trzy godziny.

Poruszanie się po schodach nie wchodzi oczywiście w rachubę, ale kiedy Eames proponuje (z pełną powagą, choć kąciki ust drgają mu podejrzanie), że zniesie go na dół na rękach, Arthur najpierw obdarza go wyjątkowo złowróżbnym spojrzeniem, a potem podbudowuje je wystawionym środkowym palcem i zakopuje się z powrotem w pościeli z książką w ręku i okularami do czytania na nosie.

Eames chichocze bez cienia skruchy i wślizguje się do niego pod kołdrę, nie za blisko, tak by od czasu do czasu mogli dotykać się lekko stopami i barkami. Ciepła letnia bryza wydyma firanki w szeroko otwartym oknie, przez które wpadają snopy jasnego słonecznego światła, zalewając pokój migoczącym bursztynowym blaskiem.

Spędzają w łóżku cały leniwy dzień. Trochę czytają, drzemią, rozmawiają o mało ważnych rzeczach przyciszonymi bez powodu głosami, jakby opowiadali sobie jakieś tajemnice. Podczas gdy Arthur śpi, Eames wymyka się na dół po krakersy, miękki ser i opakowanie lodów na patyku, ślizgając się w samych skarpetkach na chłodnych płytkach kuchennej posadzki.

Argus, najwyraźniej w poczuciu odsunięcia na boczny tor, rusza w ślad za nim po schodach i uzurpuje sobie miejsce na łóżku, mącąc ich błogi spokój skomleniem i upartym wciskaniem zimnego nosa do wnętrza dłoni, a potem z oddaniem liże Arthura po policzku.

Nie chcąc być gorszym, Eames przesuwa językiem po szorstkich kiełkach zarostu na jego drugim policzku.

Arthur autentycznie skrzeczy, łapie się za twarz i przepędza ich obu z takim oburzeniem, że Eames ze śmiechu o mało nie spada z łóżka.

 

***

 

Kiedy Eames, szurając stopami i dopinając pasek spodni, wychodzi z łazienki po gorącym jak ukrop prysznicu, zastaje Arthura na szerokim parapecie okna sypialni. Ubrany jedynie w bieliznę i rozpiętą cienką koszulę w paski, siedzi ze swobodnie rozłożonymi nogami, a popołudniowe promienie słońca podświetlające od tyłu jego sylwetkę tworzą złocistobrązową aureolę wokół rozwichrzonych włosów.

Eames podziwia go z progu w dyskretnym milczeniu, nie chcąc ingerować w chwilę, którą Arthur być może chciałby spędzić bez świadków. Manipuluje niezręcznie przy guzikach koszuli i marszczy brwi, jakby zirytowany swoimi nieposłusznymi, nieskoordynowanym palcami.

— Wszystko w porządku? — wtrąca się wreszcie Eames tonem możliwie zbliżonym do nonszalancji, spokojnie kontynuując wycieranie mokrych włosów ręcznikiem.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniem Arthur od razu podąża wzrokiem w jego stronę, czujny i niemal spięty. Powolutku zwilża wargi językiem, pozostawiając na nich błyszczącą warstwę śliny, otwiera i prawie natychmiast zamyka usta.

Eames podejmuje szybką decyzję. Zbliża się do okna kilkoma wyważonymi krokami, wyraźnie sugerującymi jego zamiary, i rzuca ręcznik na zmiętą pościel. Arthur opiera się plecami o szybę, lekko machając nogami zwisającymi kilka centymetrów nad drewnianą podłogą, i z pełną uwagą śledzi każdy jego ruch.

( _Chemioterapia jest jedną z przyczyn neuropatii obwodowej_ , informuje Google, _czyli uszkodzenia nerwów przekazujących impulsy do różnych części organizmu. Jej objawem może być drętwienie palców u rąk i nóg, utrata czucia, wrażenie pieczenia, swędzenia lub_ …  
Pospiesznie zamyka przeglądarkę i upija łyk stygnącej herbaty.)

— Pomóc ci? — mruczy, gdy jest już wystarczająco blisko.

Sięga nieśmiało do górnego guzika, tuż u nasady szyi. Zastanawia się, czy Arthur go odepchnie, czy wycofa się w głąb siebie. Ale jego jedyną odpowiedzią jest milczenie, delikatnie przygryziona dolna warga, puste, dziwnie nieprzeniknione spojrzenie.

Przed zapięciem każdego guzika Eames robi małą przerwę na muśnięcie ustami skóry pod szeleszczącą bawełną. Pokrywa lekkimi jak piórko pocałunkami splot słoneczny, oprószony ciemnymi włoskami pępek. W pewnym momencie zerka w górę, przypomniawszy sobie, że powinien sprawdzić reakcję Arthura, i zostaje nagrodzony widokiem jego szeroko otwartych oczu, zaciśniętych warg i głowy odchylonej w zrelaksowanej pozie na połyskującą szybę okna.

Eames szczerzy się do niego, a potem zaczyna wodzić ustami po wybrzuszeniu w kroczu, starając się nie pozostawić wilgotnych plam na ciemnym materiale bokserek. Arthur drga wyczuwalnie i ciągnie krótko za wciąż niedosuszone włosy — ostrzegawczo albo prosząco.

— Ty mała kusząca bestio — syczy podniesionym, zdławionym głosem, podczas gdy Eames podnosi się na nogi i próbuje złowić jego usta swoimi. — Przysięgam, że masz najgorsze na świecie wyczucie właściwej chwili.

Eames śmieje się przez pocałunek, niestosownie czuły, powolny i melancholijny.

— Jeśli spóźnimy się tylko godzinę, nie będą za nami tęsknić.

Arthur wzdycha z desperacją, jakby nie chciał wierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Jego gorący oddech łaskocze wargi Eamesa.

— Nie przeczę, że propozycja jest kusząca, ale stanowczo odmawiam pojawienia się na przyjęciu urodzinowym naszego ośmioletniego syna chrzestnego w stanie wskazującym na niedawny seks.

— Co za szkoda — ironizuje Eames, chociaż prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi.

Przesuwa dłonią po szczupłym udzie, zanurza palce w porastających je kępkach ciemnych włosków, z ostrożnym szacunkiem wymacując w nich wypukłość starej blizny. Arthur przewraca oczami i rozkłada nogi jeszcze szerzej, tak by Eames mógł przywrzeć do niego całym ciałem, po czym obejmuje skrzyżowanymi stopami jego lędźwie.

— Dostarczylibyśmy powodów do plotek — ciągnie Eames. — Ci wszyscy zaproszeni wścibscy rodzice na pewno obgadaliby nas radośnie za naszymi plecami, nie sądzisz?

Arthur wydaje neutralny pomruk, wyraźnie słuchając go tylko jednym uchem. Eames podąża za linią jego skupionego wzroku i stwierdza, że jest on wbity w ich złączone ręce, które w niezamierzony sposób spotkały się i splotły ze sobą na nagrzanej od słońca szybie.

Tknięty impulsem Eames zmienia pozycję i uchwyt. Przytrzymuje oburącz prawą dłoń Arthura, mocno naciska kciukami na jej wnętrze, masuje poprzecinaną bliznami skórę silnymi, okrężnymi ruchami. Arthur kurczy się instynktownie. Napina mięśnie ud, a palce jego nóg wkradają się pod pasek spodni Eamesa.

(— A teraz? — pyta zastraszająco kompetentny lekarz Arthura, delikatnie dotykając zrogowaciałą opuszkę jego palca wskazującego.  
— Też nie — brzmi opanowana i beznamiętna, niemniej pozbawiona irytacji odpowiedź.)

Przenosi kciuki na grzbiet dłoni Arthura, pociera jej powierzchnię, wraca do wnętrza, wodzi palcami po bladym wzorze linii papilarnych, śledzi językiem sieć żył tworzących skomplikowane skrzyżowania na przedramieniu. Ignoruje — choć z żalem — wyrywające się z ust Arthura gardłowe jęki, uparcie skupiony na swoim zadaniu.

Wreszcie zatrzymuje wargi na skórze ciasno opinającej knykcie, wsysa je kolejno do ust, z fascynacją wyczytując subtelną reakcję w mowie ciała Arthura: drgnięcie zaciśniętych szczęk, delikatne drżenie powiek, gwałtowny ruch krtani przy głośnym przełknięciu śliny.

— Eames — słyszy w końcu swoje nazwisko, wypowiedziane z takim spokojem, że mógłby uznać to za afront.

W ułamku sekundy ogarnia go parzące jak ogień pragnienie, żeby pochwycić Arthura w objęcia i zerwać z niego wielowarstwowy pancerz, aż nie pozostanie nic poza absolutną szczerością jego potrzeb, bezwstydnością pożądania, nagością prawdy.

— Eames.

Eames wycofuje się posłusznie, ale nie bez pożegnalnej wędrówki krótko obciętymi paznokciami po miękkim, gładkim wnętrzu uda Arthura, choćby tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć potknięcie w jego oddechu, poczuć ostry wyrzut bioder, zobaczyć rozchylające się bezwiednie wilgotne usta.

 

***

 

Tego samego wieczoru wpadają do domu przez drzwi łączące garaż z mieszkaniem w wybuchu chaotycznej gorliwości — strząsają z siebie płaszcze, ciskają byle gdzie torby, wstawiają starannie zapakowane resztki urodzinowego tortu do lodówki i wypuszczają na wolność napełnione helem baloniki, których sznurki Phillipa uparła się zawiązać wokół ich nadgarstków.

Nawet po kilku godzinach Eames wciąż czuje pod skórą ciężkie pulsowanie podniecenia, nieprzyjemne tarcie w krępującym go ubraniu i rozpraszającą udrękę bliskością Arthura, który podczas przyjęcia ani na chwilę nie zniknął z jego pola widzenia. Mimo maski opanowania wcale nie radził sobie lepiej niż Eames — przez całą jazdę powrotną do domu skubał skórki wokół paznokci, splatał i rozplatał ramiona, na przemian prostował i zakładał nogę na nogę, wciąż manipulował przy swoim telefonie.

Niemniej po dotarciu na miejsce obaj pozorują normalność i obojętność. Wpadają w wyżłobioną przez czas sferę wygody, w sieć bezpieczeństwa utkaną z wzajemnych podchodów wokół siebie, krążenia po kuchni i dużym pokoju, ucieczki w niby pilne obowiązki domowe i ustalanie planu na jutro.

To byłoby śmieszne, gdyby nie było tak potwornie irytujące.

Ale gdy Arthur w rozpiętej pod szyją koszuli i podwiniętymi rękawami odsłaniającymi przedramiona opiera się w półmroku kuchni o blat szafki i obserwuje Eamesa podlewającego paprotki, Eames myśli: _To jakaś parodia, przecież nie jesteśmy głupkowatymi nastolatkami_ , a potem podchodzi do niego kilkoma szybkimi krokami i całuje burzliwie, wyczuwając na jego wargach resztki smaku domowej lemoniady Milesa i sernikowej masy aksamitnego czerwonego tortu.

Próbuje wycałować to wszystko z ust Arthura, przebiega językiem po ostrych krawędziach jego zębów, po śliskiej powierzchni wnętrza policzków. Doprowadzają razem do małej szamotaniny, usiłując wyprzedzić się wzajemnie w zachłannym obmacywaniu swoich ciał — chaos kościstych kolan, nieostrożnych łokci, szorstkiej skóry i niecierpliwych rąk.

Kiedy Arthur zasypuje gradem dzikich pocałunków czoło i wrażliwą małżowinę ucha, Eames zsuwa koszulę z jego ramion, a potem rozpina ją w ten sam sposób, w jaki zapinał przed wyjściem: po jednym pocałunku na każdy guzik. Twarz Arthura płonie jaskrawym rumieńcem, ekspandującym powoli na obnażoną pierś i spotykającym się na wysokości pępka z drugim, pełznącym w górę przez dygoczące uda. Rozpięte spodnie krępują jego chude jak zapałki łydki o zwiotczałych, pozbawionych dawnego mocnego zarysu mięśniach.

Ich niemal identycznie szerokie dłonie zwierają się ze sobą, splatają palcami w ten nieznany, niemniej wciąż przyjemny sposób. Arthur stopniowo wzmacnia uchwyt, jakby chciał przetestować pewną teorię. Eames nie krzywi się nawet wtedy, gdy uścisk wywołuje zdecydowany ból.

— A teraz? — pyta cicho, niepewnie odpowiadając tym samym.

Panująca w kuchni ciemność nie jest w stanie zaćmić uśmiechu Arthura — białego, drapieżnego, słodko-gorzkiego, drżącego. Pięknego.

Przytakuje pojedynczym, roztrzęsionym skinieniem głowy.

 

***

 

Któregoś dnia zjawia się z wizytą młodszy brat Arthura. Podjeżdża pod ich dom o nieludzkiej porze, zatrzymując się przed wejściem z piskiem opon i rykiem Guns N’Roses wydobywającym się z nastawionych na cały regulator głośników.

Jest sobowtórem Arthura do tego stopnia, że Eamesowi zapiera dech w piersiach, kiedy półprzytomny otwiera mu drzwi, ubrany w same bokserki i starą, dziurawą koszulkę, spodziewając się raczej zmordowanego jet lagiem Yusufa (który zapowiedział się na dwa dni wcześniej, ale prawdopodobnie utknął po drodze w jakimś przybytku rozpusty) albo jednego z natrętnie życzliwych sąsiadów, usiłującego uszczęśliwić ich kolejną zapiekanką.

Nie oczekiwał jednak _tego_ : zdrowej kopii Arthura o twarzy usianej drobnymi piegami, ze strzechą potarganych włosów i torbą narzuconą na pochylone ramię. Jedyną natychmiast zauważalną różnicą jest wyższy o dobrych kilka centymetrów wzrost.

— Pan Eames? — wita się klon Arthura wpół pytającym tonem.

— Yyyy — wydusza Eames w imponującej demonstracji wczesnoporannej elokwencji.

Nawet nie do końca rozbudzony rejestruje siatkę blizn na knykciach przybysza, twarde mięśnie jego ramion, stabilność postawy (stopy w jednej linii z barkami, równomiernie rozłożony ciężar ciała) i zwartą sztywność całej sylwetki.

To ktoś przyzwyczajony do walki. Niewykluczone, że żołnierz albo były żołnierz.

Brat Arthura (bo to musi być on, inna logiczna konkluzja nie istnieje) najwyraźniej odgaduje bieg myśli Eamesa, bo uśmiecha się pod nosem, nie wyjaśniając jednak niczego.

Okazuje się, że również ma dołeczki. Poszczególne elementy, złożone w całość, stają się nagle dość niepokojące.

— O. Cześć. — Arthur wygląda nagle zza framugi drzwi, jedną ręką przyciskając do siebie kosz z bielizną do prania. Jeśli jest zaskoczony wizytą, w ogóle tego nie zdradza. — Wejdź. Jak nas w ogóle znalazłeś?

— Cobb — odpowiada gość zwięźle i energicznym krokiem przekracza próg, grzecznie kiwając głową w kierunku Eamesa.

Eames pospiesznie wymrukuje coś w rodzaju powitania. Przebiega dłonią po włosach, żeby przygładzić sterczące po wyjściu z łóżka kosmyki, i zastanawia się w lekkim oszołomieniu, czy wyjątkowa oszczędność słów to cecha dziedziczna w rodzinie Arthura.

Wycofuje się do kuchni pod pretekstem zaparzenia herbaty i poszukiwania ciastek, ale tak naprawdę podpatruje ukradkiem, co porabiają bracia, usadowieni wygodnie na kanapie w dużym pokoju. Wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu brat Arthura okazuje się energicznym rozmówcą. Gestykuluje z ożywieniem, ciągle odgarnia opadające na oczy kręte kosmyki, wybucha gromkim śmiechem o wiele częściej od dużo spokojniejszego Arthura.

Kiedy dłuższe chowanie się w kuchni naraża na szwank wymówkę z herbatą, Eames prostuje barki i wchodzi do dużego pokoju, obładowany tacą z filiżankami i talerzykami, niczym pseudomąż-pantoflarz, którym w istocie jest.

Włączenie się do lekkiej rozmowy nie nastręcza problemów, podobnie jak zadawanie grzecznych pytań bez groźby posądzenia o natarczywość. Ale nawet pobieżna konwersacja pozwala stwierdzić, że brat Arthura zachowuje zbyt dużą powściągliwość jak na zwykłego cywila, nie zdradza prawie niczego o swoim prywatnym życiu i sprawnie kieruje tematy na sprawy bardziej ogólne: polityka, wydarzenia na świecie, sytuacja w gospodarce i tak dalej.

Eames zanurza się w potoku jego słów i intonacji, łagodnej i melodyjnej, i czuje dziwne tchnienie czułości, od którego aż kurczą się okryte skarpetkami palce stóp. Arthur, ciepły i solidny u jego boku, na przemian dorzuca do rozmowy swoje skąpe trzy grosze (tak — nie — uhm — czemu? — o, naprawdę?) albo porusza brwiami pod adresem Eamesa, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Ciesz się, ty draniu, bo mógł przytrafić ci się bardziej gadatliwy z braci_.

Jako jedynakowi małe przepychanki między rodzeństwem wydają mu się czymś dziwnie kuriozalnym. Arthur nie rozmawiał ze swoim bratem od miesięcy, a mimo tego przekomarza się z nim i dyskutuje w pogodnej atmosferze, typowej dla ludzi darzących się wzajemnie narosłym przez lata, pozbawionym przesady szacunkiem.

Przy pierwszej nadarzającej się sposobności Eames wymyka się dyskretnie z pokoju, niby w celu dołożenia ciastek, ponownego nastawienia wody na herbatę albo, do diabła, rozwieszenia świeżo wypranych rzeczy.

Gdy brat Arthura odjeżdża w obłoku kurzu i łomotu AC/DC, Eames z lekką niepewnością decyduje się opuścić gabinet, gdzie zdążył rozwiązać trzy krzyżówki i wyprodukować flotyllę łódeczek z papieru wyciągniętego z kosza przy biurku. Arthur potrząsa głową z suchą dezaprobatą, chociaż jak zwykle zdradzają go symetryczne cienie dołeczków na policzkach.

Eames z czystej przekory obrysowuje kciukami ich kontur, stopniowo ściskając policzki w stronę ust. Arthur z przyzwyczajenia krzywi się szpetnie, nie próbuje jednak wymknąć się z jego rąk.

Eames zastanawia się nad jawną niesprawiedliwością faktu, że niektórzy ludzie wyglądają nieziemsko atrakcyjnie nawet z rybim pyszczkiem i wydętymi jak u chomika policzkami.

— Zobacz, co nam przywiózł — mamrocze Arthur, nieprzejęty zabiegami Eamesa, traktującego jego twarz niczym substytut plasteliny.

Eames z opóźnieniem dostrzega w jego rękach małą glinianą doniczkę. Na tle torfowego podłoża zieleni się blado młodziutka, samotna orchidea.

— Moje ulubione kwiaty — mówi Arthur radośnie, a jego dołeczki pogłębiają się wyczuwalnie pod palcami Eamesa.

Eames z całych sił stara się nie wytykać Arthurowi (wystarczająco ewidentnego) rozczulania się nad głupią rośliną doniczkową, bo byłoby to naprawdę, naprawdę niebezpieczne.

 

***

 

— Nie chcę kontynuować chemioterapii — oświadcza Arthur sennie, choć zdecydowanie.

Leżą w łóżku twarzami do siebie, ale nie przytuleni, bo bezpośredni dotyk to czasami więcej, niż obaj mogą znieść. Jest tuż po piątej rano, ciemne niebo pokrywają gęste chmury, rozdzierane sporadycznymi błyskawicami.

Za dokładnie dziesięć minut Eames wypełznie z pościeli, rozespany naciągnie na siebie znoszony jednoczęściowy strój do biegu i sportowe szorty, zapnie wokół bicepsa opaskę z iPodem i pobieżnie obmyje twarz wodą, ścierając z oczu resztki snu. Kwadrans po piątej wybiegnie z domu z wiernym Argusem u boku, bez względu na pogodę, bo w gruncie rzeczy jest tak samo zagorzałym wyznawcą utartych przyzwyczajeń i dyscypliny jak Arthur.

A może nawet bardziej.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, dokładnie dwadzieścia minut później Arthur usiadłby na łóżku, w pełni rozbudzony i rześki, przeciągając się z zadowoleniem. Bywał nieprzewidywalny w swoich porannych nawykach — albo decydował się na jogę, albo siadał wygodnie przed telewizorem z laptopem na kolanach i telefonem gotowym do konsultacji z rozsypanymi po całym świecie kolegami po fachu.

Ostatnio zostaje w łóżku, opatulony flanelową piżamą i puchatymi kocami, i burczy coś niechętnie, gdy Eames wpada z powrotem do sypialni o szóstej, spocony i brudny, żeby obudzić go łaskotkami.

— Nie chcę już więcej chemii — powtarza Arthur niepotrzebnie, bo przecież musi wiedzieć, że Eames wcale nie śpi. Flesz kolejnej błyskawicy wydobywa z mroku jego wyostrzone rysy, lśniące jak kawałki szkła oczy. — Nic nie pomaga.

— Dobrze — słyszy Eames własny głos, zachrypnięty i szorstki jak papier ścierny. — Zgoda.

Powieki Arthura drgają i opadają.

Przez następne osiem i pół minuty Eames obserwuje jego oddech, kartografując spierzchniętą opuszką kciuka łagodne wzniesienie kości policzkowej.

 

***

 

O tak wczesnej porze dnia szara plaża jest pusta, nie licząc garstki zapaleńców surfingu w pogoni za wysokimi falami albo pojedynczych par w podeszłym wieku, energicznie maszerujących z kijkami betonowym deptakiem.

Zwalniają do spokojnego spaceru; Arthur musi wyrównać oddech (mimo że skutki uboczne chemioterapii zdążyły już ustąpić, wciąż traci siły znacznie szybciej niż kiedyś), co stwarza Eamesowi okazję, by rozruszać ramię obolałe po spaniu w dziwnej pozycji.

Arthur ziewa, nie troszcząc się o zakrycie ust, a potem przeciąga leniwie. Pod wpływem powolnego ruchu cienka koszulka bez rękawów, którą nosi, wędruje do góry i odsłania pasek nagiej skóry ze ścieżką ciemnych włosów prowadzącą pod gumkę szortów.

Jest olśniewający nawet w stanie takim jak teraz: spocony, głodny, burkliwy i zły z niewyspania.

Słowa, zupełnie nieproszone, cisną się Eamesowi na język i domagają wypuszczenia na zewnątrz. Po części chce je powstrzymać, żeby przedłużyć tę dziurawą i wielokrotnie cerowaną iluzję normalności, ile tylko się da.

Ponieważ nawet pół-wegetacja z Arthurem jest lepsza niż pełne życie bez niego.

Eames krzywi się z zażenowania, czując sól w nozdrzach i wilgoć potu zraszającego górną wargę. Boże, co za żałosne myśli.

Po części jednak chce wylać z siebie wszystko, kompletnie opanowany i niewzruszony mimo parzących wargi słów. Upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie obserwuje (bo jak w przypadku wielu innych rzeczy wolą, by łączące ich uczucie pozostało sprawą ściśle prywatną), wtula nos w ziemistoblady policzek i zaciska palce na karku Arthura, lekko szarpiąc za porastające go krótkie, jedwabiste włoski.

— Słuchaj, dam sobie radę. Nie zostawaj tylko ze względu na mnie.

Arthur prycha. Krople rozbryzgującej się na brzegu morskiej fali opryskują wgłębienie u nasady jego szyi. Eames chce je zlizać, przebiec językiem po obojczykach, wbić zęby w zwarty szpic mięśni na karku.

Jasna cholera, myśli. Cholera. Jak to możliwe, wciąż pożądać kogoś tak intensywnie, pragnąć coraz więcej?

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie, ty paskudo — fuka Arthur, ale emocje odbite w jego oczach oscylują pomiędzy niedowierzającym „Naprawdę?” a wdzięcznym „Dziękuję”.

Eames szczerzy zęby i kopie zygzakowaty kant wapiennej skały.

— Uważaj. To ja wydzielam ci środki przeciwbólowe.

Arthur uderza go pięścią w ramię i wybucha szorstkim, zdyszanym śmiechem, a potem uskakuje w bok, poza zasięg odwetu Eamesa.

 

***

 

— Naprawdę wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. — Zamyślony Arthur zasypuje pocałunkami błękitnozielone żyły na nadgarstku Eamesa. Robi to bez skrępowania, bo skalny masyw zasłania ich przed wzrokiem innych ludzi na plaży. — Może teraz wydaje ci się, że to niemożliwe, ale dasz radę. Jesteś typem osoby, która umie przystosować się do każdej sytuacji.

— Przymknij się — mruczy Eames i szturcha go łokciem w bok. — Psujesz cały wschód słońca.

Arthur delikatnie bodzie go głową w bark i wykrzywia usta w charakterystycznym dla siebie grymasie, który wygląda jak uśmiech, ale równie dobrze mógłby ujść za wyraz ironicznego potępienia.

— Ja nie żartuję, ty dupku.

— Coś mi się zdaje, że zmutowałeś w romantyka. Aroganckiego bo aroganckiego, ale romantyka. — Choć to niełatwe, Eames stara się, by jego uśmiech był odpowiednio szeroki, i delikatnie ciągnie Arthura za ciemny kosmyk. — Co się stało z twardym, stuprocentowo męskim facetem, hmm?

— Dasz sobie radę? — nalega Arthur cicho, jakby Eames w ogóle się nie odezwał, jak gdyby jego odpowiedź mogła zakończyć ostatecznie wspólny rozdział ich życia.

(Bo przypuszczalnie może).

Eames nie zamierza jej udzielić.

— A sam jak uważasz, skoro najwyraźniej jesteś ekspertem w tym temacie?

— Uważam, że grasz na zwłokę — mówi Arthur.

Pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca uwidaczniają zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu. Jest tak samo piękny jak w dniu, kiedy Eames uświadomił sobie ten fakt. Niesprawiedliwy, zdradziecki los.

— Wracamy na wyścigi — proponuje nagle, wyciera zziębłe ręce o szorty i ciągnie Arthura za ręce, pomagając mu wstać.

Arthur zagryza usta, żeby zdusić śmiech. Eames mógłby wydobyć z niego chichot pocałunkiem, mocno i brutalnie.

— Aleś ty emocjonalnie upośledzony.

— Jakoś ze mną wytrzymujesz — paruje Eames gładko, choćby tylko po to, żeby ujrzeć w oczach Arthura przebłysk zrozumienia, cień krzywego uśmiechu.

Zbliżają się do granic niebezpiecznego terytorium rzeczy przemilczanych i niewyznanych. Oczywiście, że trąci to farsą. Żyją ze sobą od trzech lat — na boga, kupili sobie nawet szczeniaka (obecnie nieokrzesane, owczarkokształtne monstrum, powoli obżerające ich do szczętu), potwierdzając tym samym wszelkie stereotypy dotyczące stałego związku, a nie są w stanie powiedzieć sobie na głos tej jednej trywialnej rzeczy?

— Wytrzymuję z tobą jedynie dla twoich fantastycznych zapiekanek z serem — mówi Arthur zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, patrząc Eamesowi w oczy z pozornie absolutną szczerością.

Kłamiąc, Arthur ma zwyczaj przeszywać niefortunnego rozmówcę twardym spojrzeniem, czujnie i nieustępliwie niczym skonfrontowany z wymierzoną w niego lufą pistoletu. Bez rumieńca, bez uciekania wzrokiem, bez żadnych oznak zdradzających mijanie się z prawdą. Z niemal infantylną determinacją, jak w dziecięcej zabawie, którą przegrywa ten, kto pierwszy mrugnie albo odwróci oczy.

Dzięki diabelskiej mieszance spekulacji, dedukcji, intuicji i szczęścia Eames przeważnie potrafi rozpoznać, kiedy Arthur kłamie. Naturalnie nie jest w stanie odgadnąć tego za każdym razem, ale wystarczająco często, by zirytować Arthura. Nieważne, jak bardzo stara się ukryć swoje rozdrażnienie, Eames doskonale wyczytuje je w falowaniu jego nozdrzy i nerwowym drgnięciu zjeżonych brwi.

— Skoro tak mówisz, Arthurze — drwi i nachyla się bliżej, ingerując w jego przestrzeń osobistą aż do momentu, kiedy ich usta dzieli jedynie kilka centymetrów. Co ciekawe, powieki Arthura opadają automatycznie, jakby przeciwne woli swojego właściciela. Zaróżowione z zimna usta i konstelacja pieprzyków wokół nosa odcinają się ostro od bladej skóry twarzy.

Eames go nie całuje.

Zamiast tego odwraca się gwałtownie i rusza biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku, ciężko uderzając butami o ziemię.

Z całych sił nastawia uszu, wypełnionych świstem wiatru walczącego o dominację z rykiem wzburzonego morza. Nie zostaje rozczarowany.

Słyszy najpierw ostry wdech, a potem niekontrolowany wybuch oburzenia w głośnym, przenikliwym okrzyku:

— Ty cholerny krętaczu!

Chwilę później dobiega go klaskanie adidasów o mokry piach i entuzjastyczne szczekanie Argusa w oddali.

Dwa wydłużone cienie ścigają się wzajemnie na betonowym deptaku.

Fakt, że pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią, przynosi małą pociechę.

 

***

 

Kiedy sprawy przybierają fatalny obrót, dzieje się to żywiołowo, bezwzględnie, brutalnie i niszcząco.

Niemniej twierdzenie, że nikt nie mógł się tego spodziewać, byłoby kłamstwem. Arthur i Eames czekali na ten moment i planowali go od długich, długich miesięcy.

Pewnego zupełnie zwyczajnego dnia ból po prostu wzmaga się w nieskończoność, zamienia w jękliwą skargę udręczonych zakończeń nerwowych, których nie jest w stanie uspokoić żaden analgetyk, sen ani inny rodzaj znieczulenia.

Eames odnajduje go skulonego na dywanie, niemal szlochającego z każdym spazmem bólu szarpiącym jego boki.

 _Nie_. Myśl umyka, przepędzona powodzią adrenaliny. _Błagam. Nie._

Kierując się instynktem, lękiem i przebytym instruktażem, pomaga Arthurowi wsiąść do samochodu, zapina go pasami na fotelu pasażera, pędzi po trzymaną od tygodni w pogotowiu spakowaną torbę i naciska zaprogramowany na szybkie wybieranie numer lekarza. Będzie musiał poinformować też Cobba i sąsiadów, którzy obiecali pilnować domu i troszczyć się o Argusa przez parę dni, o ile zajdzie taka potrzeba. Ale to później. Później. Teraz ma na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy.

— Kurwa, kurwa — powtarza Arthur, krzywiąc się z bólu przez całą drogę do szpitala, jedną wielką męczarnię, podczas której Eames o mało nie łamie tuzina przepisów drogowych oraz ograniczeń prędkości, poganiany widokiem Arthura skręcającego się w krępujących go pasach.

Eames, z tępym pulsowaniem w skroniach i oczami wbitymi w drogę przed sobą, może tylko powtórzyć przekleństwo.

 

***

 

Podłączony do szeregu szumiących maszyn i unieruchomiony w łóżku Arthur nie jest zdolny do przełknięcia czegokolwiek poza paroma skąpymi łyżkami swoich ulubionych lodów, garstki cerealii albo cząstki grejpfruta.

Początkowo odmawia przyjęcia narkotyków („Nie chcę być otumaniony, chcę wszystko pamiętać”), jednak gdy ból z nawracającą częstotliwością przedziera się brutalnie przez barierę łagodniejszych leków, godzi się na morfinę.

— Przepraszam — mówi do Eamesa wprawdzie bez wstydu, ale i bez przekonania, mnąc w dłoniach białą pościel. — Cholera, tak mi przykro.

— Ty idioto. — Eames całuje go w czoło, nos i usta, po czym powtarza: — Ty kompletny idioto.

 

***

 

Wkrótce do przewodów otaczających Arthura dołączają kroplówki z płynem fizjologicznym i regularną dawką morfiny. Pozwala mu to wreszcie uwolnić się od ciągłego bólu, choć gnębiąca go obawa przed przedawkowaniem i wynikającym z tego delirium albo halucynacjami pozostaje.

Kiedy balansuje na granicy między snem a stuporem, na zmianę to tracąc, to odzyskując świadomość, kolejna faza przytomności jest znacznie krótsza od poprzedniej.

Czasami jego oczy są szklane i niewidzące. Czasami wydaje się czujny, a nawet ożywiony.

Ktoś wspomina o przeniesieniu go do hospicjum, ale Eames wie, że Arthur tego nie doczeka.

 

***

 

Eames kupuje sobie właśnie trzecią z rzędu kawę w przestronnej szpitalnej kafeterii, odwiedzanej głównie przez pełne lęku rodziny chorych i słaniających się z niewyspania lekarzy asystentów, gdy dochodzi do katastrofy. Wyszedł z pokoju, żeby rozprostować nogi i pozwolić choć na moment wytchnienia wycieńczonemu szaleńczą gonitwą myśli umysłowi.

Kiedy odwraca się od lady, wsuwając drobne do kieszeni, dostrzega Yusufa, który przeczesuje oczami wnętrze kafeterii, a zlokalizowawszy jego położenie, rusza ku niemu spiesznym krokiem. Nie biegnie. Ale zdecydowanie nie idzie w spokojnym tempie.

— Eames — odzywa się, podchodząc. Patrzy na Eamesa wielkimi, okrągłymi, matowymi ze zmęczenia oczami i wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć jego rękawa. — Eames…

Brzęczenie w uszach, coraz wyższe i głośniejsze. Skurcz w gardle. Mózg produkujący dzikie scenariusze zakończone przerażającymi obrazami. Samowolne nogi niosące go w ślad za Yusufem z powrotem do salki Arthura. Gorąca kawa wylana w pośpiechu na dłoń, oślepiający ból oparzenia odbierający na chwilę oddech.

Ignoruje ostre pieczenie, nie bierze nawet pod uwagę pobieżnego opatrzenia skóry. Przyspiesza tylko kroku.  
(Bo co, jeśli…?)

Ale nie, jednak się myli, ponieważ Arthur na niego czeka, całkowicie przytomny.

Spędzają ze sobą dziesięć cudownych minut w oddanym do ich dyspozycji wydezynfekowanym, pogrążonym w półmroku pokoju, rozjaśnianym jedynie przez przytłumione światło lampy. Arthur mamrocze ze znużeniem: „Już czas, Eames, jestem gotowy”, na co Eames wyznaje: „Tak, wiem, będę tu z tobą” wraz z kilkoma czułymi sekretami, które Arthur kwituje uśmiechem i wywróceniem oczu o mocno rozszerzonych źrenicach, niemal czarnych w jego poszarzałej, wychudłej twarzy.

— Dziękuję. — Arthur całuje go trzykrotnie, w czoło, nos, usta. — Dziękuję — powtarza szeptem.

Ale w końcu jego powieki opadają, a świadomość odpływa w śpiączkę, po części z powodu morfiny, po części w wyniku kolapsu wielu organów wewnętrznych.

Eames cały czas trzyma go za rękę. Jest lodowata, pokryta sinymi plamami, szorstka i wyschnięta jak u zmumifikowanego truchła.

Głaszcze kciukiem wystające kostki, mruczy obietnice, w które sam nie wierzy i których spełnienia z pewnością nie jest w stanie zagwarantować, szepcze słowa wznoszące się i opadające w rytmie coraz spokojniejszego, coraz głębszego oddechu Arthura. _Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, wszystko się poprawi, przyrzekam._

 

***

 

Brązowawe strupy na oparzonej kawą dłoni łuszczą się, pękają i sączą, wydzielając przezroczysty płyn surowiczy. Odnawiająca się pod spodem tkanka, bladoróżowa i zastraszająca swoją delikatnością, kontrastuje z otaczającą ją podrażnioną, wściekle czerwoną i bolesną w dotyku skórą.

To naprawdę niekonieczne, ale czujna pielęgniarka nalega, by usunąć martwy naskórek pincetą i przykryć oparzenie gazą. Wykonując zabieg, nie przestaje mówić do Eamesa, udziela mu chłodnych, krótkich instrukcji, choć zapewne wie, że ledwie jej słucha.

Zostawił swoje myśli dwa pokoje dalej po przeciwnej stronie korytarza.

Eames dziękuje za opatrzenie rany łamliwym, suchym jak wióry głosem, zupełnie niepodobnym do jego własnego.

Surowa, pomarszczona twarz pielęgniarki rozjaśnia się w wyblakłym uśmiechu, melancholijnym i pełnym zmęczenia.

W tym krótkim momencie Eames zastanawia się, ilu mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci przeszło przez jej opiekuńcze ręce, ilu z nich myła, pielęgnowała i pocieszała. Ile szpitalnych łóżek będących pod jej nadzorem zostało opuszczonych — za sprawą śmierci bądź wyzdrowienia. Ile zachowała w sobie do dziś z dawnej siły, kiedy zaczynała pracować na oddziale jako świeża absolwentka, rzucona na głęboką wodę ludzkiego cierpienia.

Moment mija, pielęgniarka wychodzi. Eames pozostaje w zabiegówce sam na sam z resztkami jej zapachu: krochmal, opatrunki i antyseptyki.

Właśnie taka jest dla niego woń śmierci.

 

***

 

Arthur przeważnie leży bez ruchu, tak cicho, że Eames często sprawdza mu puls, by przekonać się, czy wciąż żyje.

Ale następnego wieczoru rytm jego oddechu zmienia się nieoczekiwanie, pojawia się w nim chrapliwy bulgot, spowodowany zalegającą w krtani i oskrzelach płynną wydzieliną. Wraz z każdym świstem skóra opinającą jabłko Adama zostaje wessana do wewnątrz siłą wywalczonego wdechu.

Eames ledwo to znosi. Cobb, ponuro zaciskając usta, wyprowadza Phillipę z pokoju. Na szczęście Miles zabrał Jamesa do sklepiku po kwiaty i baloniki z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

Czynności życiowe Arthura wyraźnie słabną, czerwone i zielone cyferki na mierzących parametry maszynach mrugają, wskazując coraz niższą wartość.

Arthur umiera. To proces, który raz rozpoczęty nie daje się odwrócić.

Arthur umiera. Bezsilny Eames nie może tego powstrzymać.

Bo nie jest to przecież jakiś rozłażący się w szwach szwindel, możliwy do zatuszowania przy pomocy pewnej ręki, uśmiechu i kulki w łeb.

To jest prawdziwe. Obecne. Ostateczne.

 

***

 

Niecałe dwie godziny później Arthur odpływa w ramionach Eamesa i przestaje reagować na jakiekolwiek bodźce. Jego powolny oddech traci resztki rytmu, przechodzi w łapanie płytkich haustów powietrza między długimi interwałami ciszy.

Interwały ciszy w końcu zwyciężają. Eames szuka pulsu, tylko po to, by wyczuć jego ostatnie gasnące drgnienia.

Jest pierwszy dzień jesieni, dwadzieścia dwa miesiące od postawienia diagnozy. Arthur, u progu swoich trzydziestych czwartych urodzin, waży znacznie mniej niż kiedyś. Przypomina cień człowieka, którym był, ale wciąż tkwi w nim ten sam upór, ten sam hart, ten sam splendor.  
A może nawet i większy.

Jego żebra odznaczają się pod cienką jak papier skórą, przylegającą niemal bezpośrednio do szkieletu.

Poparzone i zabandażowane dłonie Eamesa mogłyby bez wysiłku objąć całe jego udo.

W polu widzenia rejestruje nagłą aktywność: Cobb, pielęgniarki, lekarze, Yusuf, pracownik socjalny, onkolog.

Po wszystkim tylu ludzi chce go dotknąć, nie kolejno jeden po drugim, tylko z przerwami, co zabiera niemal godzinę — pocałunki w czoło, lekkie jak muśnięcia motylich skrzydeł, oferujące wsparcie ręce na ramieniu, krótkie kondolencje szeptane do ucha, ciepłe czoła przytulane do piersi, niespokojny syn chrzestny, ściskający go za mały palec.

Ale Eames nie jest w stanie skupić się na nikim innym poza Arthurem. Arthurem, który żył szesnaście miesięcy dłużej, niż ktokolwiek przewidywał.

Dla siebie samego? Dla Eamesa? Dla dziwnego partnerstwa, przyjaźni, więzi, która na przekór początkowym obawom ich otoczenia wytworzyła się między nimi w niewyjaśniony i przeczący wszelkiemu rozsądkowi sposób?

Kto wie?

Jedyne, czego jest naprawdę pewien, to fakt, że dzięki Arthurowi szesnaście miesięcy dłużej mógł wierzyć w coś, co pozwalało mu czuć i mówić „my” zamiast „ja”.

 

***

 

Zegar na ścianie odmierza sekundy.

Ale ich czas się skończył.

 

***

 

Grzebią go rześkiego, wietrznego dnia.

Uroczystość jest prosta, skromna i minimalistyczna. A przynajmniej tak wydaje się Eamesowi, bo świat dociera do niego w postaci fragmentarycznych wrażeń zatrzymanych w strzępkach czasu.

Później, ile by się nie starał, nie będzie mógł sobie przypomnieć niczego, co zostało powiedziane.

Będzie za to pamiętał: słoneczne refleksy we włosach Jamesa, zgaszony kolor kapelusza Victorii, dziwnie uzupełniający go stonowany odcień krawata Cobba, strumyczki łez torujące sobie drogę w dół między zmarszczkami na surowej twarzy Pearsona, ukłucia bólu w poparzonej dłoni, szelest liści nad głową, ich żółty deszcz, porwany z gałęzi drzewa ostrym podmuchem wiatru.

Nie płacze.

Nie płacze, gdy Phillipa wciska swoją wykrzywioną z żalu twarz w jego ramię w bolesnej paraleli z innym pogrzebem, chłodnym i deszczowym.

Nie płacze, gdy zalewa go fala wspomnień, tysiące przeżyć i momentów. Gwar i żar przedpołudniowej Mombasy kontra zamglone uliczki i pochmurne wieczory Paryża. Świeża opalenizna pokrywająca plecy. Podrapana zarostem skóra i wspólne przybory toaletowe. Kubełki z lodami o różnych smakach i niezdecydowanie. Spinki do mankietów i somnacyna.

Nie płacze.

Nie płacze nawet wtedy, gdy dostrzega w oddali postać, chudą i samotną niczym strach na wróble czuwający nad polem krzyży i nagrobków. To mógłby być Arthur, choć nim nie jest. Umysł Eamesa zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Niemniej jego dusza przytrzyma się każdego źdźbła nadziei, rzuci się na każdą szansę, jakkolwiek nielogiczna by była.

(Bliźniaczo podobny brat Arthura unosi rękę w niemym pozdrowieniu, nie zbliża się jednak do ich ciasno zbitej gromady. Eames czuje egoistyczną wdzięczność, bo wie, że z bliska nie zniósłby jego widoku.)

Nie płacze.

Bo i jaki sens ma płacz, skoro brakuje Arthura, który mógłby go najpierw zrugać, potem scałować łzy, a na koniec sam rozpłakać się u jego boku?

 

***

 

Yusuf odwozi Eamesa do domu jego własnym dziesięcioletnim pickupem, który kiedyś, dawno temu, służył do wypraw po całym kraju oraz transportu zakupów, drobnych mebli i narzędzi ogrodniczych. Jadą w milczeniu. Nie ma przecież niczego, o czym mogliby rozmawiać.

Kiedy Eames odchyla się, żeby otworzyć drzwiczki, czuje dotyk na kolanie. Pamięć sensoryczna jest wciąż na tyle żywa, że każe mu odwrócić się gwałtownie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i gorącym skurczem w żołądku. Ale to tylko Yusuf, przygnębiony i nietypowo spięty.

— Chcesz, żebyśmy…? — zaczyna i zaraz traci rozpęd. W jego włosach tkwią drobne liście, owalne strzępki żółci na tle ciemnych loków.

— Nie. Ale dziękuję. Dziękuję, że tu byliście.

Yusuf marszczy brwi, wyraz jego ust zdradza wahanie. W końcu decyduje się po prostu skinąć głową, chce jednak koniecznie objąć Eamesa (szybko, niezręcznie i krępująco dla nich obu), po czym wygrzebuje się z pickupa i rusza w stronę prowadzonej przez Victorię limuzyny czekającej z włączonym silnikiem po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zaraz za nią stoi SUV Cobba z Milesem na fotelu pasażera i dziećmi na tylnym siedzeniu.

Krótki konwój znika na horyzoncie, pozostawiając za sobą obłok kurzu i samotność.

 

***

 

Argus trąca łapami jego stopy. Wyczuwa przygnębienie, choć nie jest świadom przyczyny. Ale już za kilka godzin z coraz większym niepokojem zacznie szukać Arthura — węszyć we wszystkich kątach i uporczywie wpatrywać się w drzwi.

Zamrażarka pęka w szwach od gotowych dań. Zapiekanki i sosy do makaronów wystarczą na dobre kilka tygodni.

Stół i lada kuchenna toną w kwiatach. Bukiety, wiązanki, doniczki.

Koszule i szorty Arthura, jego krawaty i bluzy, płaszcze i spinki do mankietów, skarpetki i dresy, leżą pomiędzy rzeczami Eamesa w ich wspólnej garderobie. Wcale nie są schludnie poukładane ani porozwieszane. Traktowanie ubrania w ten sposób jest raczej domeną Eamesa.

A Arthur?

Arthur jest ( _był_ , przypomina sobie ze skurczem rozpaczy w gardle, _był_ ) dosyć niedbały w czterech ścianach swojej prywatności.

Eames zdejmuje wypucowane półbuty i zostawia je przy schodach. Zignorowawszy dzwonek telefonu, wibracje smartfona i pikanie laptopa, wpełza pod kołdrę (ich wspólnego) niezaścielonego łóżka w towarzystwie nieodstępującego go na krok Argusa.

Zmięta pościel pachnie nagrzanym słońcem, powietrzem i proszkiem do prania, ale przede wszystkim — bogato i oszałamiająco — Arthurem. Arthurem o ciele pełnym wgłębień, w które Eames mógłby się wtulić. Arthurem o poranku, Arthurem wieczorem, Arthurem w środku nocy. Arthurem każdego dnia stąd do wieczności, a przynajmniej tak śmiał marzyć kiedyś Eames.

Chowa twarz w porośniętym sierścią psim karku, zaciska powieki i koncentruje się na własnym oddechu.

Wdech i wydech.

Raz i dwa.

Argus oblizuje ze smutkiem jego palce, patrząc na niego poważnym, pełnym zrozumienia wzrokiem, i wydaje gardłowe, pytające skomlenie.

W doniczce stojącej na parapecie zamkniętego okna samotna orchidea zaczyna pączkować, ale jeszcze nie kwitnie.

Eames otwiera oczy…  
… i słyszy paniczny, urwany oddech; czuje serce tłukące się gorączkowo o pręty klatki z tkanki i kości, mięśni i krwi.

Siada. Jego plecy są sztywne, zmięta kołdra kłębi się wokół pasa.

Powódź chaotycznych wspomnień i fragmentów obrazów zalewa jego umysł, zbyt żywiołowa, by stworzyć sensowną całość nad wirem uczuć ściskających pierś i zamiecią dudniącą w skroniach.

Ale mimo że świadomość nie nadąża z pojmowaniem rzeczywistości, przemęczone ciało odruchowo wtula się z powrotem w ciepło materaca.

Bo przynajmniej ono rozpoznaje kluczowe oznaki (ciężka głowa, piasek w oczach) i definiuje je bezbłędnie jako _przebudzenie_.

Och, kołacze się w głowie Eamesa, podczas gdy nieświeże powietrze zdaje się uciekać z jego płuc nawet przez powieki, przez każdą porę skóry. Och, racja. O boże.

Czuje na czubku języka gorzko-słodki smak olbrzymiej ulgi i przeklina głośno (kurwa, jasna cholera, dzięki ci, o losie, dzięki, dzięki), usiłując uspokoić oszalałe serce. Kiedy to nie wystarcza, naciąga na głowę kołdrę, wciska twarz w wilgotną, zmiętą poduszkę i próbuje przeczekać atak paniki — drżące ramiona, ciasno splecione stopy, zimne dłonie wepchnięte pomiędzy uda w próżnym staraniu o odrobinę ciepła.

Gdzieś w jego myślach czai się przeczucie (nieuchwytne, choć uporczywe), że miał już kiedyś ten sam koszmar albo jeden z jego możliwych wariantów. Może nie ostatnio, jednak z pewnością jakiś czas temu.

Oczywiście, zgodnie z naturą jego profesji oraz dyktandem zwykłej ciekawości, pozostaje perwersyjna pokusa, by rozebrać na czynniki pierwsze każdy detal snu, póki jego wspomnienie jest jeszcze świeże i wciąż w zasięgu ręki, przeanalizować go, ubrać w teorię, odkryć czający się pod spodem mroczny symbolizm oraz pokrętną przepowiednię przyszłości, podsumowanie przeszłości, prawdę o teraźniejszości, roli rodziców w kształtowaniu jego charakteru, znaczeniu życiowych wyborów.

Ale szczegóły już zaczynają umykać, odpływają do okrytych mgłą granic podświadomości, gdzie giną jak skarby tonące w ciemnych odmętach niezbadanych oceanów.

Z radością pozwala im odejść, wdzięczny losowi za to, że nie musi zaglądać do zarośniętych pajęczyną zakamarków swoich myśli i niczym ciekawskie, samowolne dziecko wyciągać na światło dzienne ich zawartości.

Ponieważ niektóre rzeczy powinny być pogrzebane na zawsze.

 

***

 

Pierwsze promienie brzasku przenikają przez cienkie zasłony, tworząc wzory z cienia i światła na zmiętej pościeli podwójnego łóżka. Eames stwierdza, że musiał zasnąć przy czytaniu; lampka na stoliku nocnym oświetla miękkim, bursztynowym blaskiem otwartą powieść i oszpecony smugami po czarnej herbacie kubek.

Odruchowo obraca się w stronę śpiącego obok, może po to, by pocałować go w łopatkę, objąć ramieniem za szczupłą talię albo nawet ostrożnie otoczyć palcami na wpół stwardniałego penisa.

Ale obok nie ma nikogo.

Druga połowa łóżka jest nietknięta. Porządnie wygładzona kołdra okrywa materac, strzepnięte poduszki stoją na baczność.

Oczywiście. Eames wzdycha z rozczarowaniem i zdejmuje okulary o zamazanych śladami łez szkłach (również lekko wygięte oprawki pozostawiają sporo do życzenia, zapewne powinien pozbyć się nawyku drzemania nad książką), po czym energicznie pociera zaspaną twarz. Oczywiście. Jak mógł zapomnieć.

Przewraca się na drugi bok i zmusza do ponownego zaśnięcia, instynktownie przybierając pozycję płodu z kolanami przyciśniętymi mocno do piersi.

Żywe, realistyczne migawki ze snu drażnią uparcie końcówki nerwów, ale opiera się ich próbom wciągnięcia go w pułapkę.

Niestety umysł, jeśli tylko chce, potrafi być nieubłaganym mistrzem tortury. _To wydawało się takie realne, tak cholernie prawdziwe_ , podszeptuje mu nieustannie.

Eames zmęczonym tonem nakazuje mu się zamknąć, bo to nic nowego, że sny, dopóki trwają, wydają się rzeczywistością. Wiedzą o tym nawet największe żółtodzioby w branży.

Niestety to niewiele pomaga. Podstępna myśl wślizguje się do głowy na dobre.

Paraliżująca panika pojawia się momentalnie, spychając go w ciasną, ciemną spiralę strachu.

I chociaż wie, doskonale _wie_ , że znajduje się na jawie, a nie w jakimś pokręconym, pieprzonym śnie (albo jeszcze gorzej, w pokręconym śnie jakiegoś popieprzeńca), siada wyprostowany jak struna, po czym zrzuca z siebie kołdrę i pospiesznie sięga po swój totem. Już sam jego kształt w zaciśniętej dłoni uspokaja.

Mimo tego ponowne zaśnięcie okazuje się niemożliwe.

Przez ponad pół godziny z uporem przewraca się z boku na bok, zanim wreszcie daje za wygraną.

Z lekkim ociąganiem sprawdza telefon, stwierdzając z ulgą większą, niż chciałby przyznać, że nie widzi żadnych nowych wiadomości albo nieodebranych połączeń. Przesuwa palcem w dół listy z kontaktami do znajomych (niektórzy już nie żyją, zaginęli bez śladu albo zakopali się w podziemiu, większość jednak ma się dobrze) i zatrzymuje przy szczególnym imieniu. Przez chwilę zawisa kciukiem nad zieloną ikonką uniesionej słuchawki.

(Bo co, jeśli jednak… jeśli jednak…?)

Oddech, wciąż nieregularny, głośny i urywany, nasuwa na myśl wyczerpanego biegiem maratończyka, napędzane adrenaliną akcje, noce wypełnione długim seksem i…

To nie jest najlepsza myśl. Gasi ją natychmiast jedną bezlitosną decyzją.

Oblizuje wargi i dokonuje szybkiej kalkulacji stref czasu połączonej z oceną ryzyka przerwania czyjegoś odpoczynku oraz zbłaźnienia się irracjonalnym lękiem zbudowanym na _złym przeczuciu_.

W końcu postanawia sformułować ogólnikową wiadomość. Czyta ją, marszczy czoło i pisze od nowa. Międląc w ustach przekleństwo, komponuje ją jeszcze raz. A potem powolutku kasuje literkę po literce i z odrazą rzuca telefon na łóżko.

Promienie słońca wpełzają na parapet okna. Eames mruga w lekkim oszołomieniu i musi odwrócić wzrok, by nie ulec przemożnej pokusie przywołania z pamięci opartej o szybę złotoskórej zjawy, mirażu rąk, palców, guzików i połów koszuli.

Gdy poranek rozgaszcza się na dobre, Eames schodzi na parter w rozpiętym szlafroku. Przerzuca zebraną przez tydzień pocztę. Czyści raz i drugi swój arsenał broni. Zaparza i wypija dwa imbryki herbaty. Wstawia pranie, pakuje je do suszarki, kolejno prasuje przed włączonym telewizorem i składa w kostkę trzy załadunki pralki. Patrzy krzywym wzrokiem na zapowiedź pogody i reklamę blenderów.

Tu, na dole, ślady drugiego domownika są wyraźniejsze niż na piętrze. Charakterystyczna marka kawy na górnej półce w spiżarni niczym przysłowiowy rodzynek między pudełkami herbaty. List adresowany na nazwisko, które nie należy ani do Eamesa, ani do żadnego z jego aliasów. Koszule i spodnie w innym rozmiarze i stylu. Karteczki przyklejone do lodówki, gęsto zapisane pajęczymi literami.

Niemniej wszystkie te wskazówki są mylące, bo potencjalny drugi domownik nie mieszka już tutaj od dłuższego czasu.

Eames broni się przed roztrząsaniem tej myśli. Nie do końca z sukcesem.

 

**Szesnaście dni później**

 

Eames nasadza właśnie narcyzy na przyszłą wiosnę, kiedy Argus, drzemiący do tej pory obok zardzewiałej konewki i zwiniętego gumowego węża, stawia uszy i wydaje ciche skomlenie. Eames nie reaguje, ale nie spuszcza go z oka, zapominając o brzydkiej brunatnej cebulce w swojej ręce.

Wreszcie, jakby nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, Argus zrywa się na nogi z obłędnym szczekaniem, skacze w dzikim tańcu wokół własnej osi, skowycząc radośnie, po czym rzuca się jak wystrzelona z armaty czarno-brązowa kula w kierunku kogoś nadchodzącego za plecami Eamesa.

Eames odwraca się powoli, chociaż już wie.

I rzeczywiście, to on. Stoi pośrodku zaniedbanego, zalanego jesiennym słońcem ogrodu, z płaszczem przewieszonym schludnie przez przedramię i małą walizką w drugiej ręce.

Przez kilka chwil wita się z podekscytowanym Argusem, zerkając od czasu do czasu na Eamesa. W końcu stawia walizkę obok konewki, odkłada płaszcz, a potem, uśmiechnięty ciepło choć niepewnie, robi krok nad łopatką do kwiatów i zasadzonymi narcyzami, z miejsca zapadając się po kostki w spulchnionej ziemi. Eames powinien zwrócić mu uwagę ( _twoje piękne buty, moja piękna grządka_ ), ale milczy.

— Cześć — szepcze Arthur w jego usta, skubie je nieśmiało, jakby chciał nauczyć się od nowa ich kształtu, wypróbować ich miękkości, rozkoszować się ich dawno niezaznanym smakiem.

— Witaj w domu — mamrocze Eames słabo mimo targającego nim zdziwienia i płynnie poddaje się dotykowi warg.

Pocałunek nie należy do najbardziej udanych: zderzenie zębów, kolizja nosów, nadmiar śliny, niedobór języka.

Odpychają się ze śmiechem. Arthur, bezczelny drań, demonstracyjnie ociera usta grzbietem dłoni. Eames łapie go za nadgarstki i przyciąga do siebie z powrotem, warcząc coś o niewdzięcznikach zasługujących na natychmiastową karę.

Tym razem wpasowują się w siebie najlepiej, jak potrafią, wiedzeni znajomością swoich form i konturów ugruntowaną przez lata nieskończonych prób i błędów, wykradaną sobie wzajemnie wśród wybuchów temperamentu.

Daleko im do doskonałości, ale to nie powód, żeby przejmować się czyhającym gdzieś w tle żalem i niepokojem. Wolą cieszyć się atmosferą chwili.

(Niezadowolony z braku uwagi Argus obwąchuje ich kostki.)

Pocałunek jest niespieszny, głęboki, szczodry i pojednawczy. Uległa dolna warga uwięziona między nierównymi zębami, opuszki palców pieszczące kiełki zarostu, smak mdłego posiłku zjedzonego podczas lotu nie do końca zneutralizowany miętową gumą do żucia. Wnętrze ust Arthura jest jak gorący, miękki i śliski skarbiec wrażeń. Eames czerpie z niego pełnymi garściami, prowokuje i testuje wytrzymałość Arthura aż do momentu, kiedy czuje na swoich ramionach miażdżący uścisk jego dłoni, słyszy wdychane łapczywie powietrze, widzi zarumienioną z pożądania twarz.

Kiedy odrywają się wreszcie od siebie, Eames stwierdza, że jego czarne od ziemi palce zawędrowały samowolnie do brwi Arthura i obrysowują nieśmiało ich łuki w drodze do czoła, żeby wygładzić wyryte na nim ślady jetlagu i zmęczenia skomplikowanymi połączeniami lotniczymi. Pospiesznie cofa rękę, nie chcąc zabrudzić skóry.

Arthur przekrzywia z namysłem głowę i patrzy na Eamesa odrobinę zbyt przenikliwie.

— Antystresowe prace w ogródku, co? — Pytanie traci swój niewinny charakter w jego ustach, rozchylonych, czerwonych i nabrzmiałych.

Eames wzrusza lekceważąco ramionami, sugerując dobroduszne rozbawienie, którym mógłby zamaskować łaskoczący nerwy dreszcz podniecenia.

— Miałem ochotę.

Mimo wyczuwalnego niedosytu przekomarzanek Arthur nie drąży tematu pytaniem, czego tak dokładnie dotyczyła jego ochota. Zamiast tego kołysze się na piętach i czeka cierpliwie, aż Eames skończy sadzić pozostałe narcyzy. Podsumowuje przy tym trzymiesięczną akcję, w której brał udział, relacjonując jej przebieg w spokojny, absolutnie nietypowy dla siebie sposób, łącznie z anegdotkami oraz zwięzłą pochwałą zasługujących na nią członków zespołu.

Argus, coraz bardziej zdeterminowany spadkiem zainteresowania, wciska z oddaniem nos we wnętrze jego dłoni, dopóki Arthur nie pochyla się nad nim i nie przytula twarzy do jedwabistego futra, mrucząc coś pocieszającym i przepraszającym za długą nieobecność tonem.

Eames wpatruje się w nich z dziwnym przebłyskiem wspomnienia (sen? choroba? śmierć?) wyrywającym się gdzieś z głębi piersi.

— Zazdrosny? — Arthur demonstracyjnie łapie jego spojrzenie, wciąż drapiąc Argusa za uszami.

Eames wywraca oczami.

— I to jak — kontruje z niezupełnie autentyczną ironią.

 

***

 

Później, wieczorem tego samego dnia, Arthur bez ostrzeżenia i żadnych wyjaśnień osacza Eamesa przy łóżku, zdecydowanie niemniej ostrożnie, jakby w obawie przed możliwością jego ucieczki. Pozostawia powitalne ślady na złączeniu ud Eamesa, przypomina się delikatnymi muśnięciami podeszwom stóp, mruczy melodyjne przeprosiny pod adresem każdej chrząstki kręgosłupa.

Kiedy przywiera ustami do pulsującej pod skórą żyły na szorstkiej od zarostu szyi Eamesa, jego wargi są lodowato zimne.

Jeszcze później, kiedy leżą przytuleni do siebie w zmiętej pościeli, Eames chwyta go za wystające kości biodrowe dużo silniej niż zazwyczaj, na tyle mocno, by następnego dnia liczyć się z bolesnymi siniakami. Wbija zęby w twardy mięsień barku, zostawiając na skórze wilgotny, różowy krąg po ugryzieniu. A gdy Arthur dochodzi (z drżeniem, jękiem, kurczącymi się palcami u stóp i eksplozją kolorów pod powiekami), Eames trzyma go w objęciach jeszcze długo po przeminięciu ostatniego dreszczu rozkoszy.

O świcie, kiedy pierwsza jasność rozprasza mrok nieba, Arthur przeczesuje dłonią wilgotne włosy Eamesa i ssącymi pocałunkami wyciska na jego szyi sznur obietnic. Lekki powiew trąca firankę, chłodzi ich rozgrzaną skórę.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Arthur, cudownie spocony i słodki, odrywa na chwilę usta od jego karku.

— Możliwe — odpowiada Eames, delikatnie rysując palcem nieodgadnione wzory na obojczyku Arthura, uwieńczone zawijasem prowadzącym na jego długą, szczupłą szyję.

Nie, nie jest jeszcze pewien do końca.

— Nie spiesz się — mamrocze Arthur sennie i przegrywa walkę z opadającymi powiekami.

(I jakże Eames mógłby go za to nie pocałować?)

W doniczce stojącej na parapecie otwartego okna samotna orchidea kwitnie jak szalona.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
